


【多cp】AO夫妻对比观察记录05

by redocher



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	【多cp】AO夫妻对比观察记录05

01  
谢家在这边没有别邸，所以谢镇营跟杨志浩是借住在了明凯家里。大家都是成年人懂的，没成年的学校里也教过生理课程。AO结合天经地义，没什么不好意思的。明凯甚至还带头下赌注那两人几天才能完事。  
老谢这单身快三十年的“老男人”会不会一时把持不住把家里小孩生吞活剥拆吃下腹，醉在温柔乡里从此君王不早朝了。  
“昭皇你不要跟明凯学。”田野边说边下注押了三天，胡显昭哦了一声表示知道了。田野又去追着他念，你还没成年不准想这些乱七八糟的，等成年以后你就会发现你现在的想法很幼稚。  
无意间往明凯膝盖上插了无数箭，赵志铭笑倒在李汭燦怀里。小狐狸跟患了肌肤饥渴症一样，对亲亲抱抱十分执着，此刻爱萝莉投怀送抱他当然喜出望外。  
忽略掉赵志铭脚上还没去除的链子他们两个真是一对恩爱的AO夫妻羡煞旁人。  
有关于这条链子还有个小插曲，之前全志愿不知道用韩语夹杂着英文跟田野说了什么，然后田野盯着赵志铭脚上的链子好几分钟，然后说赵志铭你脚上这玩意儿比卖了你还值钱。  
赵志铭冲他龇牙咧嘴。  
正常Omega的信期大约维持在一周左右，考虑到杨志浩是晚成熟刚分化成Omega，折腾的时间怕是要长一点。明凯自认为是一个成熟稳重有见识的男人，让厨房做好楼上那两个人的三餐，定时送到门外就行了。  
“别耽误他们家老太太抱上重孙子。”明凯如是说。  
结果当天下午，所有人以为会紧闭的房门就打开了。  
杨志浩蹦蹦跳跳从楼上下来的时候明凯正跟向涛打电话，告知他们那边谢镇营暂时赶不回去你们趁早把韩金挖起床赶去干活，毕竟老房子着火轰轰烈烈谁知道要烧到什么时候，通知你们家老太太准备抱重孙子。田野在旁边笑到打嗝，明凯你开始啦？  
余光一瞥谢镇营家的小孩先走出卧室下来了，明凯动作一顿，还没来得及回答向涛的问题，就听见田野清亮的声音穿透空气:  
“你怎么下来了？狼行呢？”  
杨志浩抓抓头发，“狼爹还在睡呢。”  
又忧心忡忡地自责:“怪我忘了他腰不好。”  
明凯:“……”  
向涛:“喂？喂？明凯你在听吗？”  
明凯:“…我在听我挺好我没听到老谢被做断腰下不了地。”  
田野:“明凯你清醒一点，谢镇营才是Alpha。”  
明凯:“我不懂你们年轻人。荡荡，我是不是老了——”  
说着借机要往童扬那里扑去，童扬迅速抬脚踩住他的肩往外推，眼都不抬斩钉截铁:  
“是。”  
而且拿着书的双手没有一丝抖，保持着踹开明凯的动作目光还投注在书页上，很淡定地翻了一页。明凯只能悻悻地摸上他的脚腕，颇为惋惜不舍地摸来摸去，摸得童扬眉头一抖，眼中寒气四溢。  
那边向涛震得魂飞天外，再稳重的人也恍恍惚惚地挂了电话，一时难以整理起思绪。  
恰好魏博涵和余磊鑫两个小孩要出门去从他旁边嘻嘻哈哈打闹着走过，不小心撞了一下。魏博涵连忙道歉，却见他半天没反应，疑惑不安地同余磊鑫对视一眼。  
魏博涵问:“向哥，你在想什么呢？”  
向涛神情恍惚喃喃:“老谢被杨志浩做到下不了床……”  
魏博涵和余磊鑫:“……”  
向涛一个激灵反应过来，刚要一手一个逮住他们俩，两个小孩已经同时转身朝院子里狂奔回去，边跑边扯开嗓子大喊:  
“奶奶，出大事了——！！！”  
“奶奶！！老谢被糟蹋了！！！”  
千里之外还躺在床上补眠的谢镇营在睡梦中打了个喷嚏，翻身继续睡，在梦里接着给魏博涵开家长会接受老师洋洋洒洒的说教还要苦着脸点头哈腰。  
杨志浩完全不知道他们一群人在震惊什么，当然更不知道千里之外的家里正一阵兵荒马乱。他随手拿起桌上碟子里的雪花酥，大大咧咧地坐下，问：“有东西填肚子吗？我快饿扁了！”床上运动也是运动，当然耗费体力。尤其是发情期的Omega还要面对脱水的危险。  
田野当机立断把自己面前那盅黑鱼豆腐汤推给他：“这有。”  
然后无视了胡显昭的不满“那是给你补的”。  
田野：“那你搞什么鱼头豆腐汤，我又不是给你生了孩子不下奶。”  
胡显昭盯着他看了一会，扭头说：“你以前嫌我炖的不好喝。”  
明凯：“我们要不要给你们留个私人空间？”  
胡显昭说："我觉得你更需要回个头。”  
他回头一看，杨志浩正盯着童扬眼睛都不眨一下地看，边看边端起勺子往嘴里送汤，好像在就着对方的脸下饭一样。  
明凯顿时大怒。  
“我觉得你很眼熟。”杨志浩眼珠一下不错地盯着童扬的侧脸，“我们之前是不是见过？你这么年轻，又用的南派路数，我见过应该不会忘的。”  
童扬只说：“很多人都说我面善。”  
他从书页里抬起头，目光定在了小孩的身上，难得神情有点柔和：  
“北派的功夫如今太少见。你练得还不错，只是欠些火候。”  
杨志浩不好意思地挠头发，“我知道自己几斤几两，平常跟自己兄弟吹几句罢了……我还以为你不乐意搭理我呢！”  
说着说着两眼亮晶晶的，就差身后冒出一条无形的尾巴摇来摆去。  
赵志铭：“这就是现在流行的那个什么小奶狗。”  
李汭燦：“小奶狗？”  
赵志铭添油加醋：“就是像这样年纪又小又活泼，聪明漂亮会来事还听话，绝对不添麻烦不乱吃飞醋。”  
明凯听着他越说越不像话，面沉如水抱臂独坐，“瞎说什么呢，不都是Omega。”　　  
赵志铭歪在沙发上探出上半身喊：“田野！明凯和我哥给你选一个当老婆，你选谁？”  
田野头都不回：“荡荡！”  
明凯：“……”  
赵志铭摊手：“所以这不是第二性别的问题啊，凯爹。”  
李汭燦：“凉凉。”  
赵志铭努力回想：“我记得上学那会，我哥去接过我几次放学，还有人跟我打听他呢。以前也不是没有Omega找我哥递情书啊，而且现在的Omega跟以前又不一样，两个o怎么不能在一起了。只要志趣相投，相处起来舒服，科学手段这么发达还怕什么。”  
明凯坐不住了，叫人去砸客房的门：“让老谢把他家小孩领走！”  
赵志铭对李汭燦说：“你看，这就是可悲的中年男人。”  
李汭燦诚恳道：“我年轻。”

 

02  
勤勤恳恳、任劳任怨的男Alpha谢镇营醒了，面对满室的狼藉老脸一红。  
还没等他理好思绪，外边佣人客气地敲门，说谢先生，我们老爷请您下去一聚。  
他下了楼就看沙发上整整齐齐坐了三个男A，对面的单人沙发上坐着打手游的陈文林。  
唯一一个男O，还全身散发出全志愿的气味。  
谢镇营其实不太想参与他们这一屋子alpha的聚会，毕竟他远远望过去，似乎每个A的头顶都隐隐冒出一阵阵的黑气。  
简称怨夫联盟聚会。  
“一看你们就是性生活不和谐，缺少滋养，一个个久旱等甘露。”陈文林边打手机游戏边说，全志愿在旁边尽心尽力地给他喂零食，还要做到不打扰他，不让他嘴巴空闲下来，“男Alpha年纪一大能力就会逐渐下降，现在都不和谐，以后更难满足伴侣吧。”  
明凯的脸色阴晴不定活像信号灯成精，他挤出一个笑，说:“也没那么严重吧……”  
陈文林睨他一眼，“你念医科我念医科的啊？”  
“你。”明凯立刻闭麦，心想小兔崽子等会收拾你。  
“你们觉得AO的标记是什么？”陈文林问。  
明凯笃定:“灵魂的升华。”  
李汭燦舔牙齿掩饰羞涩:“爱。”  
全志愿推眼镜羞涩正要开口被陈文林眼疾手快按住嘴:“你可以不用回答。”  
全志愿委屈：“哦。”  
谢镇营握着水杯一脸被糟蹋后的黄花闺女无助仓皇脸:“我不想回答这个问题……”  
陈文林:“…哦。”  
这一屋子的Alpha真实反映了物种多样性的神奇。

03  
有个人在陈文林对面的位置坐下，主动冲这个自己玩得开心的年轻男孩搭话。毕竟在这个觥筹交错的场合里，只有他拿了一副扑克牌，然后躲在角落里搭扑克纸牌塔。这是个在别人看来很无聊且弱智的游戏，陈文林却玩得津津有味。他低头的时候会露出后颈那一片雪白的皮肤，半俯下身的姿势使得后背的肩胛骨像是浮出海面的岩石，孤独地支棱着单薄的衣料。  
他屏住呼吸，将下一张扑克牌添加上去。抬起手臂的时候，隐约露出袖子下的一小片纹身。像他这样年纪的男孩子在手臂上留有纹身也是正常的事情，在偏暗的灯光下看起来像是在白皙的肌肤上丛生的乌黑荆棘，一圈圈缠绕在手臂上，仿佛就此禁锢住这具年轻身体里的青春与活力。  
听到有人同他搭话，也只是将那片纸牌放上去后，才掀起眼帘瞥了对方一眼，随后又垂下。他有些说不清楚的娇惯，不是耐摔打的类型，大概源于他高知出身的父母。那对体面夫妻的葬礼上，他眼都不眨地一字一字清晰地背完了足以把爱德华在北美分部全部势力掀翻的三万字文件，然后才转头对身边的男人说，明凯，我想喝果汁。  
明凯穿着黑色的西装，领口是惨淡的白花，头发全部梳到后面去露出饱满的额头。在那清脆的童声持续敲打着灵堂清冷空气的期间始终保持沉默，此时才拍了拍小孩稚弱的肩膀，同他说去找保姆吧。  
男孩转身前目光穿透前来吊唁的人群，黑压压的人头挤在一起令人窒息。随后那看似清透平静的目光落在了某个中年男人的身上，眼看着那人额头爬满汗珠，脸色青白，他还像个等待做客的亲切叔叔夸奖自己的孩子般，天真地朝对方轻轻笑了一下。  
“跟叔叔走吧，叔叔家里有好多玩具和糖。”前一天那中年人还醉醺醺地闯进他的房间，眼中的色欲不加掩饰，紧紧攥住他的手诱哄着，“haro最喜欢叔叔对不对？以后就跟叔叔一起生活吧。”  
那只手还顺着他的肩头往下爬，像是一只腥臭黏腻的蛞蝓，试图钻进单薄的衣料，贴着小孩幼嫩的肌肤缓缓挪动，留下黏湿的液体。  
——叔叔，再见了。  
他堂而皇之地做着口型，面上微微带着笑意，和每一个体面矜贵的小少爷没什么不同。好像昨晚没有一个人关在浴室里把皮肤搓到发红渗出血丝，才被焦急的保姆用浴巾裹起来。  
赵志铭从前就说明凯不养闲人。姬星则想着怎么把这些人的才能利用压榨到最大化，他也是个天才，野心的天才，他要活着看到爱德华往上走，不惜利用一切的棋子来博弈。  
陈文林是，全志愿也是。  
明凯有时候回想起来，也会觉得有趣。陈文林是怎么察觉出他的考量呢，或者说，他是何时察觉出明凯并没有将他这颗棋子放在多重要的位置上呢。或许有，或许没有。这孩子趋利避害的本能和爱萝莉截然不同，爱萝莉的本质柔软而温暖愿意为了某种堪称痴心妄想的美好结局而白费力气，他却是在竭力藏着某种尖锐的本质。  
那么小的孩子，就会跟在他身后寸步不离，状似天真骄纵地走到病房阻隔用的玻璃前，颐指气使地撒娇，凯爹，我能养他吗？  
指的是厚玻璃后被隔绝起来监控疗养的全志愿，穿着病号服独坐发呆的少年纯然无辜得像是初生的羊羔，完全看不出半小时前控制不住自己狂暴地打伤了两个医生的迹象。  
“你要养他？”明凯的声音听不出喜怒，“可是ray很凶哦。”  
小孩咀嚼着早已失去了甜味的泡泡糖，语气藏着一丝难以察觉的笃定：  
“他不会凶我的。”  
我不会让这种可能性发生。  
明凯从那一刻才真正地正视这枚半废的棋子。  
他不是没见过天才的孩子，家里就正养着聪明过头的李汭燦和田野呢。就算要为将来培养新鲜血液，陈文林这小孩也不是什么特别好的选择，他的年纪有点大了，都懂事了，不适合灌输某些需要从小培养的观念进去。  
有这样的天赋和聪明只保住这条命有点暴殄天物，养养还能收点回报，他想，却很慈父风范地揉了揉小孩的黑发，无视属下的劝阻，叫人去安排全志愿和陈文林一起生活。  
这一个小孩一个少年在当时看来毫无关系，简直是胡闹。  
可是他们偏偏就绑在了一起，还维持到了今日。  
明凯某一年去看他们，当时的小孩已经长成了少年，少年长成了肩膀宽阔的青年。他们住在陈文林父母留下的一栋旧居里，房子边栽种了一棵年纪比陈文林还大的白蜡树。高大的树木长势喜人，遮阳避日，撒下大捧的树影。只是每逢春日白蜡树开花，那一树飞虫似的种子兼花都会掉满那一侧的屋顶，时不时堵塞排水口。  
这时候陈文林就会理所当然地指使全志愿去清理屋顶的白蜡树种子。他们在一起生活那么多年，陈文林的韩语还是停留在只会说你好的寒碜水平，日常交流用英文和中文混杂，连蒙带猜。  
全志愿则言听计从，勤勤恳恳。  
陈文林是很会抓住时机，得寸进尺的人物。  
他在灯光下瞟人一眼时五官看得明明白白、真真切切，唇红齿白，一时间妖气横生。同样森冷的白肤，却和田野那种一看就令人心软的长相不同，面相的线条起伏过于凌厉，像是碰一下都会割破人的掌心。  
明凯叫他和全志愿从北美回来的时候，很多人都误把他当成了明凯养在外头的小情人。全志愿大约是个保镖定位的背景板，横竖不太重要。  
然后被狠狠收拾了一顿，才捂住被打得生疼的脸反应过来：哦，被涮了。  
又回过味来，难怪姬星从前时不时往北美那边跑，明明他们家在那边的一摊子事儿也用不上他亲自出马。  
来人被那一点妖异撩得心痒难耐，顾不上被冷遇撂了面子，又耐心询问起来：“怎么不见你去玩呢？你年纪小，一个人躲在这里有什么意思？要不要我带你去认识些朋友？”  
游轮上的娱乐设施一应俱全，这一层的赌场更是重头戏。  
偏偏陈文林却一个人躲在角落里，喝着果汁玩纸牌塔。田野比较怕他们这群人狗嘴吐不出象牙，早早让胡显昭扶着自己出去周旋应付去了。胡显昭也是他的着重关照对象，与其松开缰绳放出去自由奔跑还不如放在眼皮底下看好了。  
陈文林摇摇头，“我去玩就是欺负人。”  
正说着，全志愿抱着一只博美犬走过来了。  
“Haro。”青年目不斜视地走近坐下，仿佛另外一个陌生人是空气，忧心忡忡地对陈文林说，“NICE不好。”  
“它只是一只狗，你还要它怎么样。”陈文林没好气道，看了一眼趴在青年臂弯里焉了吧唧的博美犬，“继续带它出去透透气啊。这里空气不流通，它更加晕船。”  
他说着毫不在意地一把推翻了花费自己许久时间才建起来的纸牌塔。  
“走，去吹风。”  
不认识全志愿的脸，也该认出他怀里那只小黄狗。  
带着爱宠上船不是什么罕见的事情。小型犬比起黄金蟒之类的大型食肉凶猛动物，简直是宠物里的小天使。  
可是整艘游轮上只有一个男性Alpha带了一只小黄狗，上船的时候家属还笑嘻嘻在旁边煽风点火说这是明凯的小儿子。  
明凯笑骂，去，我跟你母后生不出这么个丢人现眼的儿子。  
高大的青年在一旁抱着小黄狗替它委屈。  
来搭话想碰个艳遇的人刚刚心生惧意，想趁势溜走的时候，却看见原本随着青年要走出去的男孩顿住脚步，驻足侧望了某个方向片刻，随后吐出一个数字。  
“17。”  
然后两人就施施然离开了。  
那人的目光也下意识追随着男孩的视线望过去，正好一座巨大的轮盘闯入视野。38个细长沟道均匀分布排列，红黑各半，旁边围满了神情各异的赌徒。  
白色的象牙小球在沟道上弹跳几下，朝前滚动、滚动、滚动，在众目睽睽之下，霍然掉进了黑17的洞口里！  
那人脸色猝然一变。  
他的神情几经风云变化，安慰自己不过是巧合，匆匆回到自己主子身边。定睛一看，他这位老板贪花好色的老毛病又犯了。  
老板自诩是位有头有脸的青年才俊，前途不可限量。出发前刚定好了婚约，从此以后两家就是强强联手。定的Omega是收养的，身份上有点小瑕疵，反倒正中下怀。收养的才不会像亲生的那样腰杆子挺直，理直气壮来抓他到处游戏花丛。  
“鄙人姓莫。”老板这么客气又殷勤地介绍自己。  
因为老板一般是不做自我介绍的，他认为大多数人都不配他主动去认识。只要说了自己的姓氏，大多数人应该也识相地明白了他的权势。  
可是这位显然不是大多数人。  
怎么可能是呢，下属在心里叫苦，面色发白。  
这位的存在本身就代表了权势滔天。  
对方手长脚长，身形颀秀，窝在沙发上的动作丝毫不见瑟缩。反倒让人觉得很放松，只想也跟着坐下躺一会。  
怀里还坐着一只乖巧得跟娃娃似的布偶猫，一动不动的。  
下属觉得自己老板的心思挺好猜。  
同样是Alpha，同样是男人，同样身居高位。  
凭什么明凯动得了，他动不了。  
色是刮骨钢刀啊。  
下一秒老板就变脸了。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
老板脸色发青，盯着眼前黑洞洞的枪口质问。  
童扬笑了笑。  
“明令禁止携带枪支，我怎么会知法犯法呢。”他声音清淡明晰，拿枪指着对方脑门的动作纹丝不动，“这只是件古董罢了。”  
他还真没说谎，确实是一把古董，从明凯身上摸来的。  
明凯家里有位打小就疼爱他的姑奶奶祖上出身正黑旗旗下军，年轻时出国游学，巾帼不让须眉。后来父母双亡干脆抛弃了自己的千金小姐身份去做了资助人爱女的家庭教师兼保镖。这把柯尔特就是那位自有门路的资助人弄来交给她的。  
那世道局势乱得很，谁都别想独善其身。资助人交托这把枪，除了让她拿来当做武器之外，还有一重更深的意思。  
——要是到了万不得已，拔枪都保护不了小姐的地步，起码最后一颗子弹可以留给自己。  
不远处围观的陈文林问田野：“不管？”  
田野目光放在那一处没有移动过，语气却很平淡：  
“不用管，荡荡想养肥杀猪呢。”


End file.
